There has been an air conditioner in which a fan and a heat exchanger are stored in a casing. As such an air conditioner, an “air conditioner comprising a main body casing having an air inlet and an air outlet and a heat exchanger disposed in the main body casing, in which a fan unit constituted by providing a plurality of small-sized propeller fans attached in a width direction of said air outlet is disposed at said air outlet” is proposed (See Patent Document 1, for example). With this air conditioner, the fan unit is disposed at the air outlet so as to facilitate directional control of an air current and the fan unit with the same configuration is also provided at a suction port so that heat exchange performance is improved by increase in an air volume.